


Summer treat

by esudeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Forgive Me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esudeath/pseuds/esudeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys get a bit hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer treat

It was so damn hot.  
The weather felt like you were being cooked in an oven. Even with the fan standing so close to their bodies, the temperature just kept rising.

“Okay! I can’t stand this anymore,” Hinata got up from their couch to turn off the fan.  
“Idiot, what are you doing?” Kageyama muffled into a pillow, but Hinata could understand his words.

“There’s a convenience store only five minutes from here, we can walk there.” Hinata pulled at Kageyama’s legs to get him moving. “They have air conditioning, ice cream, and ice pops.” 

Kageyama jolted his leg forward into Hinata’s stomach, then got up after he saw Hinata doubling over in pain. “Ah, sorry.” 

Hinata grabbed a piece of furniture for support to get up and said, “Sorry, my ass.” 

They both reached for the door and opened it. As soon as the door had opened, the rooms temperature had skyrocketed seemingly a hundred degrees hotter than before, which they thought was impossible.  
Their body temperatures spiked and they just felt like collapsing.  
“Oh to hell with this!” Hinata slammed the door and locked it. He walked over to their fridge and opened the top. “Ah! nice and cool.” 

Kageyama pulled Hinata back from the cooler part of the fridge and closed the door.  
“You’re gonna get your ass sick if you fall asleep in there!” Kageyama scolded Hinata, “You’re wasting our electricity.”  
He walked over to the door and started to draw Hinata away from the cooler, much to Hinata’s complaint.  
“But Kageyama..” Hinata’s groaned at the thought of going outside into that oven.  
“Like you said,” Kageyama stated, “It’s only five minutes away.” 

The door reopened, and it instantly got hot again. 

 

Wearing sandals outside wasn’t the smartest of ideas. If a part of their foot were to miss even a section of the sturdy foam, it became cooked flesh. 

The asphalt on the street was hot enough to cook an egg or even some damn bacon. 

“Is the world trying to kill us?” Hinata complained as he dragged his feet on the road but then started walking straight because of the scorching asphalt.  
“We just don’t have a heat tolerance,” Kageyama answered his whiney boyfriends question quickly. 

“I SEE THE PROMISED LAND!” Hinata hollered and started sprinting at light speed towards the convenience store.  
“Hey! Slow down you damn idiot” Kageyama started running right after him.  
“How the hell does he still have energy in this heat?” Kageyama muttered to himself.

"Idiot" was the right word to call Hinata, immediately after he began running, he tripped over his overused floppy sandals. He fell, scraping his chin and knees in the process.  
“I told you not to run!” Kageyama sped over to where Hinata was and helped him up.  
Kageyama ruffled up his hair as reassurance.  
The first thing they did is go to the store to buy bandages and cleaning alcohol.   
Later on, after they cleaned and bandaged Hinata up, they bought ice cream.

Hinata bought Strawberry and Kageyama bought a mix of Chocolate and Vanilla. 

“It's not so hot now,” Hinata smiled at Kageyama whose lips were a mess of ice cream.  
“Eat slower, geez.”  
Hinata began laughing.   
Kageyama looked at Hinata and watched as his sweat glistened in the sun’s shine.  
The way he was eating his ice cream brought an idea to his head that should have never been created. 

The ice cream had melted onto Kageyama’s hand without him noticing, at the moment he was too infatuated with the way Hinata’s tongue wrapped around a part of ice cream and how he swallowed it. 

“Earth to Tobio!” Hinata waved his hand in front of Kageyama’s face, “What?”  
Before Kageyama could react, Hinata reached for his hand and slowly licked off the melted ice cream. 

Kageyama’s face became flustered quickly; the sudden action had him all worked up. 

Hinata then looked up to him and grinned. He let go of his hand and began to run back to their humble abode. Kageyama started to run after him, seeking revenge. 

 

Instead of revenge, the rest of their afternoon was licking off melted ice cream from each others faces, mixed with messy kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to niron for editting this for me. 


End file.
